


15D15P: TMT - Be Careful

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: Matched [1]
Category: Matched Trilogy - Ally Condie
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, F/M, First Love, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Matched Trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TMT - Be Careful

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/41425.html) on 26 March 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #006 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _001\. Be Careful_  
>   
> 

He wanted to do more than give her a handful of stolen blue pills and wish her on her way. He wanted –

What Xander Thomas Carrow wanted was not to give Cassia the tools she needed to find and choose and be with someone else; he wanted to prove to her that he was the one who cared enough to help her, who was willing to let her find her own peace and make her own choices, that he was strong enough to give her freedom and _right_ enough to believe that she would return, in the end, for him.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
